Assassinating the Icon
by HBKsMainEvent
Summary: When Sexual Obsession plagues Hunter, he attempts to destroy the object of his obsession with a pedigree. With their friendship shattered Hunter’s affections take a dark turn. Feud Au Story HBK/HHH
1. A Cruel Obsession

**Assassinating The Icon**

**Summary:** _When Sexual Obsession plagues Hunter, he attempts to destroy the object of his obsession with a pedigree. With their friendship shattered Hunter's affections take a dark turn. Feud Au Story_

_Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns Shawn, Hunter, etc. The WWE is his property I do not own it even if I wish I did. Vince don't sue me I dont have any money and for you it's all about the moneyyyyyy._

**(Author's Note) This story contains violence, sexuality, and general abuse. Not for the faint of heart you have been warned. Blame Hunter, he's all heel ladies and gents.**

* * *

_ Passion... it lies in all of us. Sleeping, waiting, and though unwanted, unbidden, it will stir, open its jaws, and howl. It speaks to us, guides us... passion rules us all. And we obey. What other choice do we have?_

* * *

Hunter Hearst Helmsley sat in his Greenwich Mansion in deep ruminations over his actions on Raw. It had just been a pedigree to the fans but Hunter knew exactly what that damn pedigree meant. The feelings should have faded away shouldn't they? But they didn't and it bothered Hunter to no end. He sighed, the sound echoing in the halls of his mansion. The otherwise quiet mansion was immaculate and it was very ritualistically clean, not one thing out of place. Hunter was reserved and everything was always neat and orderly with him. Shawn however was not another thing about his best friend that had bothered the hell out of him. As Hunter sat on his expensive leather couch in front of his half lit fireplace, thoughts of Shawn and his actions on the past Raw haunted him. Shawn.. Shawn.. Shawn.. The name seemed to reverberate off every wall in the large mansion it was enough to drive any man insane. Shawn was tormenting him.

"WHY? " He shouted in complete anger, raging as he threw a glass of malt scotch at the wall. It shattered coating the wall with its bronze coating reminding him of the blood of Shawn he would soon be spilling. He was sickened with himself. He was obsessed with his best friend, well former friend now, the pedigree had seen to that. Next Raw Shawn's blood would be spilled and it would hopefully destroy these feelings along with Shawn.

When Raw came, Hunter didn't let what was to come, what he had to do, distract him. If anything it made him even more focused. He climbed into the shower allowing the warm water to wake him up and energize him. He scrubbed his body needing his strength. A fine line soap was the only comfort he had at the moment, it was the only thing keeping Shawn off his mind. He let himself get caught up in the mundane task, mentally preparing himself for the brutality he would have to demonstrate. He let his feet hit the mat as he finally exited the shower, intent on destruction. He dressed heading to the arena. On his way out of his prized Hummer limo he noticed Shawn getting out of his truck. How original, what a cowboy no class at all. What ever happened to the suave playboy he had once been? It enraged the blueblood Connecticut bred suave Master even more so then before. Shawn was a joke. It was up to him to recreate him. Hunter stalked him with a predatory grin on his face, his eyes turning dark as if a hunter finding his prey for the first time. He began following him staying into the shadows before lunging so fast Shawn didn't have time to see as he slammed his head into the windshield repeatedly. He straddled the unconscious man before realizing he did not have time for this sort of act of course he also wanted Shawn to submit when he did it to him as well. So he stopped unbuckling his belt and then started to beat him as he laid innocently unconscious. His dark urges were a force to be reckoned with. Violent urges spoke to the bigger man telling him to leave the Texan broken and bruised destroyed, so he did leaving for his match. He locked at Shawn one last time and emotion choked up to the surface but he fought it as he cleaned the blood from his hands. He focused on his match proving he was the most dominant force in sports entertainment as he hammered away at his opponent in the ring. Unfortunately for him, his focus was interrupted by Referee beckoning him. Did they know? Some of the shock on his face was genuine as he told him about Shawn but the concern was definitely not for his ex-friend. He rushed from the ring feigning worry and confusion but not the least bit concerned for Shawn. Hunter's only concern was whether or not they had connected the assault to him or not. He ran towards the parking lot when he stumbled upon the scene. Something about seeing Shawn's limp body unnerved him. Had he seriously hurt him in his rage? He cradled him in his arms but he felt no remorse. No Hunter only felt strangely protective of him, only he could harm him this way. No one else could. Hunter's only emotion at this point was arousal. Something about exercising that much control over his former friend completely enraptured him in lust and desire. Because of all of this Hunter could not keep himself away from the young man. He spent time with the man as he laid in the hospital bed talking to him reminiscing, pretending he actually cared. He falsely assured him he would find the culprit, even going so far as to plant evidence towards Chris Jericho. Little did he know that Shawn was more clever then he thought. It was Raw when the fiery Texan shocked the blueblood by spewing his aggressive words.

"It was you Hunter." The words were spat with such vulgarity and venom that Hunter nearly paled. He broke out with an inappropriate chuckle making Shawn wonder whether the man was sane or not. Hunter smirked and it was smug telling a story of betrayal and heart wrenching agony.

"You're damn right it was." With those words Hunter bared all. It was all apart of his plan to condition Shawn for his own needs, his own selfish plot. All he had to do was assassinate Shawn's individuality, his so called Icon persona. To Hunter everyone was a puppet, be it Shawn or Evolution. Hunter used everyone. Hunter mastered them all like the puppets they were, playing his marionettes like the pawns they were. As he stalked to the back he watched Shawn head to the showers. Thoughts of attack and inevitability plagued him, as a result he quietly and sneakily followed the blue eyed innocent Texan. He locked the door the moment he entered. He smirked, Shawn had no idea of the things to come.

* * *

_Passion is the source of our finest moments; the joy of love, the clarity of hatred, and the ecstasy of grief._

* * *

The warm water felt amazing on his multiple cuts and bruises as he enjoyed the shower. Shawn shut his eyes as he combed Old Spice shampoo into his long blonde hair. The Texan in him rejoiced at the familiar scent. So simplistic but oh so Shawn. Being the classy guy he was, he scrubbed his body with Irish Spring soap, it was a very welcome pleasure. Hunter could smell what he would describe as cheap ass shit on Shawn's body, oh yes that would have to change immediately. Shawn's eyes were shut and he didn't even notice the bigger man come up behind him. It wasn't until his head hit the wall that he even realized his prescence. Shawn was in too much pain to focus sharply on the image of Hunter interrupting his shower time. Hunter slammed his head against the tiled wall several times to make the assault easier for him. Shawn gave a hoarse cry of pain and grunted heavily. He was sure he had a concussion because everything was a blur. He struggled to get the younger but oh so much stronger man off of him. His efforts failed miserably and Hunter just laughed at how week Shawn was when surprised.

"Relax Shawn, you be a good boy and I won't hurt you...much." He added after an afterthought, his voice patronizing, mocking him. Shawn only began to struggle more. He couldn't let Hunter do this to him, he was all he had to defend himself. Hunter had isolated him and gotten him alone, how foolish for Shawn not to be prepared for this, he had known Hunter so well. No one was going to save him now. He was his only saving grace and even that wasn't enough to save him. He had no hope. Hunter had dizzied him enough to make his head pound and his world spin. Hunter pulled his arms up using two cuffs to cuff both his hands to the shower head. It was a sucessful attempt, an achievement and it made everything much more easy for Hunter. Shawn flinched when a zipper was tugged down. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't!!! This was not the best friend he had once known. He begged with all he had.

"Hunter please don't do this please Hunter please." Hunter just laughed right in his face. Hunter forcefully gripped his hips pulling him flush against him so he was nestled between his cheeks. This caused the cuffs to tear into his wrists, a loud whimper escaping his lips, Hunter smirked.

"Relax Shawn I've barely begun to break you. Calm down Shawn calm down." Hunter smirked, Shawn was in for a rude awakening and Hunter was going to enjoy every second of it with great satisfaction. Without one warning or any preparation, Hunter forcefully shoved every inch of him into the older man, brutalizing him from the inside out. God it was better than Hunter could have imagined complete control of this man. Shawn's loud scream of agony was accompanied by a dry sob and Hunter's merciless chuckles of laughter.

"I told you if you were a good pet it wouldn't be like this but I had to cuff you. You'll learn to obey your master soon Shawn." He gripped his hair and another hand held his hip as he took him dry with brutal sharp thrusts. Hunter loved the friction and the cries Shawn was issuing. Shawn cut himself off from the painful sensations the best he could but he felt every second of it. Soon though it was over after felt like an eternity, Hunter gave a cry of completion, scalding Shawn's already battered insides with further humiliation marking him with his hot seed. Hunter smirked and uncuffed him and then shoved him to the floor. He kicked him right in the back gripping his hair.

"I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did because I'll be back for more Shawny boy, you bet your little ass on that." He shoved his obsession away before banging his head on the ground one last time rendering him unconscious. He stalked out of the locker room leaving him there for someone to find knowing Shawn wouldn't say a word to a soul. Why? Because deep down Shawn was passionately in love with him. Hunter knew that, knew Shawn couldn't bear the way Hunter had just treated him and it made Hunter all warm and fuzzy inside to think about. He was destroying this man one step at a time because sooner or later, passion turned to obsession and obsession was everyone's destruction.

* * *

_It hurts sometimes more than we can bear. If we could live without passion, maybe we'd know some kind of peace. But we would be hollow. Empty rooms, shuttered and dank... without passion, we'd be truly dead._

* * *


	2. A Friendship Shattered, A Man Broken

**Assassinating The Icon**

**Summary:**

_Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns Shawn, Hunter, etc. The WWE is his property I do not own it even if I wish I did. Vince don't sue me I don't have any money and for you it's all about the moneyyyyyy._

**(Author's Note) This story contains violence, sexuality, and general abuse. Not for the faint of heart you have been warned. Blame Hunter, he's all heel ladies and gents.**

Reviews Are Definitely Appreciated. More Reviews More Inspiration, More of my Chapters posted.

* * *

_"Seduction is often difficult to distinguish from rape. In seduction, the rapist often bothers to buy a bottle of wine."_

Kevin noticed the blood before he noticed anything else. There was so much blood he didn't know how to describe what he was seeing but it looked like a crime scene. And the crime scene was his best friends locker room and the victim was his best friend Shawn Michaels. Shawn was unconscious when he found him laying in a puddle of water mixed with blood and semen...all signs of him being assaulted. The more he thought about it the more he realized just who the perpetrator was. The cologne so evident on the scene of the crime was very expensive and only one person wore that sort of Adidas cologne, Hunter... But why would Hunter hurt Shawn like this? What was the reasoning behind it? What had little Shawny boy done to deserve this? His thoughts were interrupted by the stirring man in his arms. Kevin consoled him as he laid him in the bed of their hotel room. Kevin looked down on him filled with regret. He should have never left him alone. It was his job to protect Shawn, he had always been the bodyguard, the big brother...he was supposed to stay with him despite everything. That was the way things worked.

"Kev?" He heard the hoarse voice and looked down on his friend, his broken battered friend. Shawn's eye lid was bruised and he looked like a shell of himself, but still he was innocent little Shawn his best friend, his brother, his partner in crime. Kevin would do anything for him no matter what.

"Shawny?" He asked quietly as the man stirred and rolled over in the bed. He didn't need to say a word Kevin knew what he wanted. He wanted to be held. He climbed into bed with his friend and smiled. Shawn looked up at him his eyes tortured by the pain of all the events that had been taking place as of recently. He was sure Shawn didn't want to talk. But they needed too and he'd do whatever it took to get Shawn to talk, that was just his way.

"It was Hunter wasn't it? He raped you." It was more of a statement of fact that a question. Shawn could sense how sure of himself he was as he said it. And he was right but Shawn couldn't give up Hunter not this way. No he didn't even know why Hunter had done it. Maybe...Maybe he just couldn't handle his feelings, the guy was always reserved Shawn never knew what he was thinking.

"Kev...it wasn't like that...Even as it was happening I wanted it, I liked it. Sure it hurt like hell, sure I fought him but you know how I feel about Hunter..." Kevin knew exactly what Shawn meant, the former leader of DX had always harbored a crush on his blonde muscular counterpart. Shawn was so desperate for Hunter to love him back that he would do anything, even protect him now. Kevin knew there would be no fighting with him. Not now at least. Kevin said nothing but in his mind he envisioned confronting Hunter, facing him and destroying for hurting Shawn. But he couldn't do it. Hunter had been his friend too. Hunter may have his flaws but the Kliq had honor, they had their ways of doing things. That's why no cops would be called, no hospital would be informed. That night Kevin called in a private doctor to treat Shawn's external and internal wounds. As for Shawn's emotional wounds only time would tell that story. He watched as Shawn tossed in his sleep crying out Hunter's name repeatedly. Kevin didn't know what he should do so he called his own lover, Chico.

XxX

_"Friendship marks a life even more deeply than love. Love risks degenerating into obsession, friendship is never anything but sharing."_

Scott was there to answer the phone because that was what friends did, they risked it all for each other and they always picked up the phone when you called. Scott wasn't just a friend to Kevin he was his lover, that was why when Kev left for WCW Hall followed. He picked up the phone cautiously immediately sensing the depravity in Kev's voice, something was seriously wrong. Kevin looked at Shawn and immediately started to explain what he had witness, it did little to absolve Hall's fears about the situation something was seriously wrong in Hunter's head right now. This wasn't the man he had known.

"Is Shawny gonna be okay?" He asked worriedly. What more could he do? He wasn't there to see the shape he was in and from what Kevin said it wasn't good. He couldn't help but be protective of his little friend. Shawn may have been an elder to Hunter and kid but he was still a little guy, Shawn had always been a little guy. Every guy in their group felt protective of Shawn it was like an instinct. You either loved Shawn or you protected him, anyone who had the heart to hurt Shawn had some serious issues. Kevin sighed heavily looking at the beautiful Texan laying on his bed brokenly.

"I don't think so Chico, you know how attached Shawn is to Hunter. He tries so hard to get people to like him for the man he loves to have done this to him I don't even know where his head is at right now." Shawn's head was lost in translation, lost in a realm of darkness and deceit. He wasn't even sure where he began or ended. It was like he was stuck in hell repeating the final moments of his life in some sort of circuitous cycle of never ending despair. As he could see was Hunters face as he slammed into him panting and grunting enjoying himself in Shawn's pain. Shawn suddenly seemed to open up to the world as he heard Kev speaking to Scott.

"Is that Chico?" He asked softly somewhat excitedly but also relieved; if Scott was on the line he could have someone to talk to who wouldn't be forceful like Kevin was. He didn't need force now, not after what Hunter had done. Kevin nodded handing him the phone. For a moment all that could be heard was Shawn's heavy breathing before a soft whisper escaped.

"Hunter hates me." He whispered as unshed tears glistened in his eyes. Scott could hear him choke up and in that moment all he wanted to do was console him. Just to listen and reassure the broken man on the other line.

"No he doesn't Shawn, Hunter just isn't in the right frame of mind right now. He's too controlled by his lust for gold and power. He'll come around." Even as Scott said it he wasn't sure of it and he couldn't even be sure, Hunter had changed alot. Still, Scott Hall had a needy hurting friend on the other line and even though Shawn would know he wasn't being exactly truthful he knew this was exactly what Shawn needed.

"Lie to me." Shawn whispered softly. The world was conspiring against him and he was lost in it's hurricane. This terrible weather was a storm he was in no condition of fighting off but he knew maybe a few lies could get him through another minute. In the long run Shawn couldn't focus on days or even weeks, all he could do was live minute to minute hoping he'd have some way of living through it all. He needed a simple lie.

"Shawn...the world is a perfect place and friends never betray other friends, the night never falls it's always daylight and hope never fades away. Nothing is grey everything is black and white and you always know who the knight in shining armor is and who the angel of death is. You never feel pain and love is always easy." He spent his whole night lying to Shawn comforting him in ways only he could as a friend of so many years. In actuality all he was doing was prolonging Shawn's pain for as long as he could forcing some life back into the broken man's body. Scott felt some hope when a smart ass yet tired Shawn finally replied in his Texan Accent.

"Chico?" Scott gave him his classic 'Huh?' as Shawn continued and said snarkily. "You're a god damned liar."

XxX

_"One should rather die than be betrayed. There is no deceit in death. It delivers precisely what it has promised. Betrayal, though ... betrayal is the willful slaughter of hope."_

Hunter was having a very rough night. After his ravaging of his former best friend he had crashed at his hotel for an hour or so drinking some booze so very uncharacteristic of him when an idea popped into his head. If he wanted to break Shawn to his will he had to do something drastic and break off his friendships. He had to destroy the Kliq. His first choice would have to be Kid. Kid was the most vulnerable member of the Kliq, his drug addiction had put a wedge between his relationship with Kev and Chico but not Shawn. Kid would be the first link of the chain around Shawn that he had to destroy. The only question in Hunter's obsessed mind was how to destroy him without making it noticable that he had done so. Sean Waltman was supposed to come back to the WWE as X-Pac and he couldn't allow that to happen. Kid had been clean for a while now a couple weeks so he could pass his piss test, Hunter had to sabotage it. So had it really come down to this? Was Hunter really the saboteur in this all? It seemed he had no choice if he wanted Shawn completely his. To destroy the Icon.

Hunter walked into Sean Waltman's hotel room. It had been easy enough to convince the party happy man to get some drinks flowing. Once this little Kliq past time routine starter Hunter called in the Evolution girls, the ring rats, to occupy Sean's time. While this happened he put blow, coke, in his Sean's Jack Daniels. It was easy enough it even dissolved into the drink. Sean was non the wiser as Hunter continued to pour drinks. Hunter smirked as the younger man passed out. No Sean would not be passing his drug test tomorrow. Phase One Complete, his next target would be another attempt at Shawn and getting in his pants again this time with seduction. Then Hunter would have to take out the friendly giant, the big bear of the house, Kevin Nash. That was going to prove to be difficult. Most likely Kevin would get in his face and a fight would insue. Hunter would have to forcibly take him out. But then another plan sprang into his head entirely. Randy Orton liked to take people out all he had to do was simple. He would send the younger member of Evolution to take out Kevin Nash's knee and put him out permanently. Hmm apparently Hunter was still just that damn good!!

It had been simple, he had taken the youngest Orton aside and taken him to horse races and let him use some of his money to bet on the horses. They had drank, slept with a few willing females and then discussed business over a dinner. Evolution always did things big, they enjoyed the finer things in life. That was Hunter gave up a little information to his willful assassin.

"I need Kevin out of the way so I can destroy Shawn, make him feel what betrayal is like. Show him I am not the lackey anymore. I'd send Ric or Dave to do this but Ric is too old for this sorta thing and Dave isn't all that subtle. I fingered taking people out would be the future Legend Killers area of expertise. I can't get my hands dirty for obvious reasons." Boosting Orton's ego proved to be the sealing of the deal. The young boy, eager to prove himself went about preparing for the plan. And Hunter started to focus on his next task getting close to Shawn to get in his pants. Shawn was his obsession and he would do anything to get to him. He spent the night contemplating before a few days later showing up at the heartbreaker's door step. The fiery texan was all too eager to let him inside. Hunter had put up a front of apologetic behavior and started his plan of coaxing the blonde to let him in his bed. The Road to Destroying Shawn seemed like an all too easy one. If only he had known how stubborn the Texan was or how malicious the road would be on both parties.

_"You start living for the obsession alone ... You want to arrive somewhere regardless of whether you're enjoying the road or not."_

* * *

**Whew this was a rough chapter to write. A lot of things going on at once, plus I love the Kliq so much that doing that to them all was a bit hard. Plus in rl my mom has skin cancer so updating was a bit hard. As such I would REALLY APPRECIATE REVIEWS. I need the encouragement right now about now. So please if you like this story and want an update REVIEW!!!**


End file.
